Someones In the Kitchen with Dinahversion 1
by CrimsonWhisper
Summary: *Slash warning* F/F A little encounter in the Kitchen, in the dark.


Title: Someone's In the Kitchen with Dinah (The Dallas Remix)(Version 1) Rating: R (pure smut) Pairing: D/H Author: Wizard Inc. (A subsidiary of Virtual Crack Productions) Author's E-mail: Marvelwizard@yahoo.com Disclaimer: By a cruel twist of fate I own none of the characters, so please don't get mad and sue. Author's note: This version of the story was inspired by my little encounter with lightning the other day, I had originally planned it different, even written another version, but the fates saw something else happening so here I am, any feedback would be appreciated. Dallas, you know, im not even gonna say, cause you know. The force aint got nothing on G3.  
  
Someone's In the Kitchen With Dinah  
  
Barbara, Dinah, and Alfred had all seen many horrors and hardships in their lives. They had all felt pain and fear, deep within. Tonight what terrified them was greater than anything the Joker and his lackeys had ever come uo with, tonight Helena was cooking all of them dinner. With no assistance whatsover, even from Alfred who had been so bravely been attempting to impart some of his expertise in the culinary arts. Helena had decided to invite them all over to her apartment above the Dark Horse Bar, mercifuly saving the kitchen at the clocktower from yet another disater. Dinah in attempt to aleviate her distress, or perhaps to make others suffer as she surely would, had invited Gabby along for the experiment. What was possibly more perplexing than the fact that Helena wanted to cook for them, was what she wanted to cook for them, it had become the topic of nervous discussion among them as they sat in Helena's living room. She had banned them from the kitchen, not wanting to spoil her surprise, only adding to the dreaded mystery.  
The only thing that slightly aliviated the situation for Dinah was the excitment of being in Helena's apartment. So many fantasys she had about her dark haired mentor involved coming back to this apartment, albeit alone. All her fusing and running around, messy from her cooking eforts, only made her look sexier. Dinah couldnt resist peaking in on Helena as she cooked, the brunette didnt seem to mind her presence.  
"So, Helena, dare I even ask what you have planned for desert?" Dinah asked smiling cheekily. Helena threw a veiled look at the blond, which was not lost, and merely smiled micheviously. Dinah's heart rate sped up, imagining all the things she would like for desert. When Helena had finsihed her masterpiece, which resembled a slightly retared version of a thanksgiving dinner, everyone seated themselves around the living room, converting Helena's coffe table into a makeshift dinner table. It seemed as if Helena had managed to do a decent job,seeing as no one had dropped dead yet. As if things needed to be balanced, alittle set back, for the little mircale, everything went black in the apartment.  
Helena cursed her luck, swearing up and down bout her rotten luck. Alfred,Barbara, Dinah, and Gabby merely laughed. "Shit, of all the fricken times for the damn power to go off, I'll go find some candles" Helena got up and made her way to the kitchen, Dinah decided to follow her to see if she could help. Dinah groped her way around the dark unfamiliar kitchen, silelntly wishing for Helena's cat vision to help her see better. Just as she was about to ask Helena if she had any luck, she felt a warm, hard body press into her, and strong arms slide past her hips, pinning her to the counter. She let out a sharp gasp as she felt Helena's hot breath next to her ear. Helena didnt say a word, she merely moved her body in closer, pressing her self tight against Dinah.  
Helena took Dinah's ear lobe between her teeth, nibbling on the soft sensative flesh as one of her handds trailed along the waist band of Dinahs pants. Dinah gasped at the contact, she couldnt believe this was happening, in the dark, in Helena' kitchen; being suduced while Barbara,Gabby, and Alferd were barely a room away, wainting for candles. Any further thoughts she had were cut off as she felt Helena's hand slip past her waist band and down into her panties. Helena cupped her sex, fingers teasing the wet folds. Dinah let out a small involuntary groan, Helena chuckled, " Better be careful,they might hear you", Helena moved her mouth to Dinah's neck, licking then biting down hard She slipped her fingers into Dinah's folds, her fingers becoming slick with Dinah's arousal, the sweet scent waffing up to her nostrals, causing her to growl. She ground her pelvis into Dinah's backside. Dinah gripped the edge of the counter hard, the sensations washing over her making her lightheaded.  
When Helena slipped her fingers into her aching hole, she nearly passed out. She bit her lip in attempt to hold back the groan threating to escape her throat. Helena stroked her slowly at first, then quikcly picked up the pace.The duel sensation of pleasuring Dinah and the friction of her pelvis grinding caused her to growl into the soft flesh of Dinah's neck and shoulder. Dinah's release was quick and intense,as was Helena's. When the trembling subsided, Dinah leaned back into Helena, knees feeling weak. For a few minutes they didnt move, then slowly Helena withdrew her hand. As she did, the lights in the apartment flickered on, she blinked into focus. Dinah made a high pitched squeek in front of her, she was about to ask what was wrong, until she glanced over to the kitchen entryway, where a very ticked Barbara sat glaring, and a very amused Gabby stood smirking. Thankfuly Alfred had remained in the other room. "I take it you didn't find the candles" Barbara said, staring hard at Helena and Dinah. Helena's gaze remained level, Dinah seemed to be conducting a very thourough examination of the counter. "Dinah, why dont you and Gabby go finish your meals, Helena and I will be right In" Dinah nodded mutely and exited the kitchen, Gabby hot on her heals, humming an all to familiar tune. Helena braced herself as Barbara began her letcure, a smile spreading across her face. 


End file.
